Ethel Merman
Ethel Merman was an American actress and singer. Biography Born Ethel Zimmerman in Astoria, New York, she initially worker as a nightclub singer and went on to tour before gaining a contract with Warner Brothers and her first stage musical role in 1930. After a series of films, she cemented her image following her role as Reno Sweeney in Anything Goes. Merman continued with a string of successes throughout the Forties and Fifties and won a Tony Award for her role in Call Me Madam. She also appeared in several non-musical films and television episodes including It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, That Girl and Batman. She passed away in 1984. Singing World renowned as a musical performer, Merman made her musical debut in Girl Crazy after a successful career on the singing circuit, soon followed up by a number of one man musical shorts, such as Her Future. She also appeared in the film We're Not Dressing and originated the role of Reno Sweeney in Anything Goes. Merman would become a performing icon, originating roles in such shows as DuBarry Was a Lady and Annie, Get Your Gun (as Annie Oakley) and playing Miss Sally Adams in both the original musical and film versions of Call Me Madam. In the later years of her career, Merman appeared on television shoes such as The Muppet Show reprising several of her famous numbers, and in voice roles such as in Return to Oz (where she sang "An Elephant Never Forgets" and "If You're Gonna Be a Witch.") Film Her Future (1930) *My Future Just Passed (solo) *Sing, You Sinners (solo) Be Like Me (1931) *Be Like Me (solo) *After You've Gone (solo) Roaming (1931) *Hello My Lover, Goodbye (solo) *Shake Well Before Using It! (solo) Let Me Call You Sweetheart (1932) *Let Me Call You Sweetheart (solo) Ireno (1932) *Shadows on the Wall (solo) *Wipe That Frown Right off Your Face (solo) You Try Somebody Else (1932) *You Try Somebody Else (solo) Time On My Hands (1932) *Time On My Hands (solo) We're Not Dressing (1934) *It's Just a New Spanish Custom (duet) *Let's Play House (solo) *It's the Animal in Me (solo) Kid Millions (1934) *An Earful of Music *Mandy *Ice Cream Fantasy *Red Hot Rhythm Strike Me Pink (1936) *First You Have Me High (Then You Have Me Low)(solo) *Calabash Pipe (duet) *Shake It Off with Rhythm (solo) Anything Goes (1936) *Anything Goes (partial)(solo) *I Get a Kick Out of You (solo) *You're the Top (duet) *Shanghai-Dee-Ho (duet) Happy Landing (1938) *Hot and Happy (solo) *You Are the Music to the Words in My Heart (solo) *You Appeal To Me (contains solo lines) Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) *Say It with Music (solo) *A Pretty Girl Is Like a Melody (solo) *Blue Skies (contains solo lines) *Pack Up Your Sins and Go to the Devil (contains solo lines) *My Walking Stick (contains solo lines) *Everybody Step (contains solo lines) *Heat Wave (contains solo lines) *Marching Along with Time (cut)(contains solo lines) They're Off (1938) *With You on My Mind (solo) *Why Not String Along With Me (solo) Stage Door Canteen (1943) *Marching Through Berlin (solo) Call Me Madam (1953) *The Hostess with the Mostes on the Ball (solo) *Can You Use Any Money Today (solo) *That International Rag (solo) *You're Just In Love (duet) *The Best Thing For You Would be Me (duet) *You're Just in Love" (reprise)(duet) *Finale: You're Just In Love/Something to Dance About (contains solo lines) There's No Business Like Show Business (1954) *There's No Business Like Show Business (solo) *A Sailor's Not a Sailor ('Til a Sailor's Been Tattooed)(duet) *A Pretty Girl Is Like a Melody (solo) *Simple Melody (solo) *When the Midnight Choo-Choo Leaves for Alabam' (duet) *Alexander's Ragtime Band (contains solo lines) *Let's Have Another Cup o' Coffee (solo) *Remember (duet) The Art of Love (1965) *M'sieur (solo) Journey Back to Oz (1972) *An Elephant Never Forgets (solo) *If You're Gonna Be A Witch - Be A Witch (solo) You're Gonna Love It Here (1977) *You're Gonna Love It Here (solo) A Special Sesame Street Christmas (1978) *Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *Christmas Medley: Jingle Bells/Sleigh Ride/Winter Wonderland/I Saw Three Ships (contains solo lines) Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (solo) *Don't Let the Parade Pass You By (solo) Airplane! (1980) *Everything's Comin' Up Roses (solo) Television The Muppet Show (1977) *You're the Top (solo) *Friendship (duet) *De Lovely (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (duet) *You're Just In Love (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *Mutual Admiration Society (contains solo lines) *There's No Business like Show Business (contains solo lines) Stage Girl Crazy (1930)(originated the role) *Embraceable You (Reprise)(duet) *Sam and Delilah (solo) *I Got Rhythm (contains solo lines) *Boy! What Love Has Done to Me (solo George White's Scandals (1931) Take a Chance (1932)(originated the role) Wanda Brill *I Got Religion (solo) *Rise and Shine (contains solo lines) *Smoothie (duet) *Eadie Was a Lady (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (1934)(originated the role) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *Buddie, Beware (solo) Red, Hot and Blue (1936)(originated the role) *Down in the Depths on the 90th Floor (solo) *You've Got Something (duet) *It's De-Lovely (duet) *Ridin' High (contains solo lines) *You're a Bad Influence on Me (solo) *Red, Hot and Blue (contains solo lines) Stars in Your Eyes (1939)(originated the role) *This Is It (contains soko lines) *A Lady Needs a Change (solo) *Just a Little Bit More (solo) *I'll Pay the Check (solo) *This Is It (Reprise)(solo) *It's All Yours (duet) DuBarry Was a Lady (1939)(originated the role) *When Love Beckoned (solo) *Come On In (contains solo lines) *But in the Morning, No! (duet) *Do I Love You? (duet) *Do I Love You (reprise)(duet) *DuBarry Was a Lady *Give Him the Ooh-La-La (solo) *Katie Went to Haiti (contains solo lines) *Katie Went to Haiti (reprise)(duet) *Friendship (duet) Panama Hattie (1940)(originated the role) *Visit Panama (contains solo lines) *My Mother Would Love You (duet) *I've Still Got My Health (contains solo lines) *Let's Be Buddies (duet) *I'm Throwing a Ball Tonight (contains solo lines) *Make It Another Old-Fashioned, Please (solo) *You Said It (contains solo lines) Something for the Boys (1943)(originated the role) *Something for the Boys (contains solo lines) *When We're Home on the Range (contains solo lines) *Hey, Good Lookin' (duet) *He's a Right Guy (solo) *The Leader of a Big Time Band (solo) *There's a Happy Land in the Sky (contains solo lines) *He's a Right Guy (Reprise)(solo) *By the Mississinewa (duet) Sadie Thompson (1944)(originated the role) *Fisherman's Wharf (If You Can't Get the Love You Want)(solo) *Poor as a Church Mouse (solo) *Back in Circulation (solo) *The Love I Long For (solo) *Sailing at Midnight (duet) *The Love I Long For (Reprise)(solo) *I Lived in a Home with a Piano (solo) *Circles Under Your Eyes (solo) *Sailing at Midnight (Reprise)(duet) *Life's a Funny Present (contains solo lines) Annie, Get Your Gun (1946)(originated the role) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Call Me Madam (1950)(originated the role) *The Hostess with the Mostes' on the Ball (solo) *The Washington Square Dance (contains solo lines) *Can You Use Any Money Today? (solo) *The Best Thing for You (solo) *Finale Act I (solo) *Something to Dance About (contains solo lines) *The Best Thing for You (reprise)(duet) *It's a Lovely Day Today (second reprise)(duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Happy Hunting (1956)(originated the role) *It's Good to Be Here (duet) *Mutual Admiration Society (duet) *Mr. Livingstone (solo) *This Is What I Call Love (solo) *A New-Fangled Tango (contains solo lines) *The Game of Love (solo) *Happy Hunting (contains solo lines) *I'm a Funny Dame (solo) *Just Another Guy (solo) *Mutual Admiration Society (Reprise)(duet) Gypsy (1959)(originated the role) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) Hello, Dolly! (1964) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) A Gala Tribute to Joseph Logan (1975) Together on Broadway (Mary Martin & Ethel Merman)(1977) Gallery mermanherfuture.jpg|Her Future. mermankate.jpg|'Slick' and Kate Fothergill in Girl Crazy. mermaneve.jpg|'Eve' in Be Like Me. mermanscandals.jpg|George White's Scandals. mermanchance.jpg|'Wandra Brill' in Take a Chance. mermanedith.jpg|'Edith' in We're Not Dressing. mermanclark.jpg|'Dot Clark' in Kid Millions. mermanreno.jpg|'Reno Sweeney' in Anything Goes. mermanlennox.jpg|'Joyce Lennox' in Strike Me Pink. mermannails.jpg|'"Nails" O'Reilly Duquesne' in Red, Hot and Blue. mermanflo.jpg|'Flo Kelly' in Happy Landing. mermanjerry.jpg|'Jerry Allen' in Alexander's Ragtime Band. mermandubarry.jpg|'Mme Countess du Barry' and King Louis XVI in DuBarry Was a Lady. mermanhattie.jpg|'Hattie Maloney' in Panama Hattie. mermancanteen.jpg|Stage Door Canteen. mermanannie.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. mermansally.jpg|'Miss Sally Adams' in Call Me Madam. mermanmolly.jpg|'Molly Donaghue' in There's No Business Like Show Business. mermanlivingstone.jpg|'Liz' and Beth Livingstone in Happy Hunting. mermangypsy.jpg|'Mama Rose Lee' in Gypsy. mermandolly.jpg|'Mrs. Dolly Levi' in Hello, Dolly! mermanmombi.jpg|'Mombi' in Journey Back to Oz. martinmerman.jpg|''Together on Broadway (Mary Martin & Ethel Merman). mermanmuppets.jpg|The Muppet Show. mermansesamestreet.jpg|A Special Sesame Street Christmas. mermanlorraine.jpg|'Lilly Lorraine''' in Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. mermanhurwitz.jpg|'Lieutenant Hurtwitz' in Airplane! Merman, Ethel Merman, Ethel Merman, Ethel